Kiss Me
by h0waboutforever
Summary: EMISON One Shot: Emily and Alison come across each other at Noel Kahn's end of the year party. Alison takes the opportunity to confront Emily about the night they shared just a few months ago. Will they come to a mutual agreement about everything? Or will things hit rock bottom for them..


Emily POV:

It was Noel Kahn's annual end of the year party. It was the last month of our senior year, and this will be one of the biggest parties he's probably ever thrown. Being that half of us will be going our separate ways within the next few weeks, why not go all out?

I walk into the cabin along side my girls. Spencer and Aria already making their way towards the food while Hanna and I stand there scoping out the place. "Noel has really outdone himself this year." Hanna says in awe at the detail he's put into the party; having his own stage set up in the back yard, as well as a DJ.

"He sure has." I say more to myself as I look around, eyeing the people around us. "I'm gonna go get drinks. Come with?" Hanna asks pulling my arm towards the bar. I nod my head following behind her. After getting our drinks we walk back into the main room, scanning the crowd to see anyone we know and wouldn't mind starting a conversation with. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go say hi to someone real quick!" Hanna shouts over the loud music as she tumbles away.

I continue to glance around just enjoying the atmosphere, the sound of laughter and music ringing through my ears. "You look so lonely." A voice says next to me. Looking over I see Noel flash a white smile at me. "I'm content. Just observing everything." I say taking a sip of my drink.

I suddenly feel him place his hand on my lower back. I widen my eyes slightly at the gesture. "Why don't we go out and dance?" He says with a mishchzevious gleam in his eye. "Uh, sure. Why not?" I agree. Letting him lead me to the back yard where most of the dancing is taking place.

"You didn't come here alone, did you?" He speaks loudly over the music as we step outside, "No I came with the girls." I say with a light smile, drinking from my cup again. I'm gonna need a few more of these to get through the night, I can already tell.

"You want me to get you another one?" He says gesturing to my cup. "Sure." I agree. He takes my hand, leaving me a little confused but letting him anyways. Walking inside I look around again while Noel fetches me another drink. More people start to stampede through the door. Can this party get any bigger? I ask myself.

My eyes linger on a few girls that I found attractive, eyeing them up and down. Until my eyes land on the one person that trumps all of the other girls I had just checked out nearly seconds ago.

She's dressed pretty casual, a long pastel yellow sundress with a white cardigan, her hair waves down her shoulders and her face looks glowing. Making her look absolutely gorgeous, just like a goddess. I scold myself mentally for letting my eyes linger on her for so long. But by the time I snap myself out of it shes already turning her head, staring directly at me.

She sends me a weak smile before someone walks up to her, interrupting our silent conversation. "Who are you looking at?" Noel suddenly pops up, causing me to jump slightly. "Alison." My voice strains as I say her name.

"Oh? Well let's go say hi!" He says happily, stepping up on his tippy toes to look over the crowd of heads for her. "Maybe we'll run into her sometime later tonight. No use in searching for her right now." I suggest, attempting not to sound too hurt at her presence.

After she was released from jail for being wrongfully accused of killing Mona, the girls and I had not reached out to her. Not yet at least. The truth is we all felt extremely guilty for jumping to conclusions, like we do 99.9% of the time. You'd think we would learn by now, but in Rosewood you can never be too careful.

Walking back to the heart of all the commotion, I start to mingle with a few friends here and there. "There you are!" Hanna says holding onto my arm, apparent that she's slightly tipsy. "Did ya know Alison is here? How frucking awk right?" Hanna says laughing.

I look at her and shake my head. "Do I need to call Caleb to come get you?" I say arching an eyebrow at her. She looks at me with wide eyes, like a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "No! No no no, I am totally fine Emmy!" She says quickly kissing me on the cheek.

I giggle at her, placing her arm around my shoulder while sliding mine around her waist. "Why don't you sleep this off, yeah?" I suggest as I walk towards Noel's upstairs guest rooms. Coming up to a room I set Hanna on the bed, taking her shoes off and adjusting her body so that she's comfortable.

I laugh lightly, remembering the time Hanna did this for me that one time I got angry drunk. What are friends for right? I sit next to her on the bed. Reaching out to poke her nose. "This is the last time you'll be drinking for a while." I reprimand but she just laughs. "Whatevzzzzz dude." She says as she closes her eyes.

I reach for her purse, pulling out her phone and setting it in her hand. "If you need anything just call, or text. Whatever you're physically able to do." I say kissing her forehead and getting up.

Before leaving I look back to see that she's alright. I hear her lightly snoring already and I laugh once more. Walking out I close the door quietly behind me. As I'm about to make my way down the long hallway I hear my name being called. "Emily." She says softly, turning around I watch her walk slowly towards me from one of the back rooms.

"Hi...Alison." I say crossing my arms over my chest and chewing on the inside of my mouth. Suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable, the guilt starting to gnaw at my insides as she walks closer.

"What are you doing up here?" She asks softly, now our body's within a few feet of each other. "I was just bringing Hanna to lay down. She's totally plastered." I laugh, trying my best to lighten the tension.

She nods, chuckling in response. "She's okay though. Right?" Alison asks genuinely. I'm taken aback slightly by her sweet demeanor. "Uh, yeah. Yeah she is." I say grinning at her. Is this how Alison really is now? I question skeptically.

"Em?" She says in a more serious tone. "Hmm?" I glance up at her from where my gaze had been on the floor. "Can...can we talk?" She asks hesitantly. "Sure. Of course." I say moving my arms from my chest and walking into an empty room. Waiting for Alison to walk in behind me, I close and lock the door.

"What's up?" I say as I watch her sit down on the bed. She pats the spot next to her, inviting me to join her. With a slight hesitation I reluctantly place myself next to her. "I want to talk to you about what happened between us." She says quietly.

"I don't know when I'll be able to see you next, being that you guys aren't talking to me at the moment. I just thought...maybe I can talk to you now. To get it off my chest." She rambles trying to get her point across. I nod my head for her to start. "I'm all ears." I respond with a sigh.

"Do you still believe everything I told you? That night.." She asks looking down to stare at her fingers in her lap, fiddling her thumbs together nervously. "I...I don't know. I mean, I want to. But, I don't know what to believe anymore." I say staring straight ahead at the wall in front of me.

"I may have lied a lot in the past, but I did _not_ lie about that. Every word I said to you about how I felt was one hundred percent real. I can't stress that enough, how much you really do mean to me. Words just...can't even begin to describe." She says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I look at her in complete shock. There's no way she's trying to manipulate me now. What would she get out of it? Maybe she really is being honest. I look down, gently grabbing one of her hands and placing it in my lap, playing with her fingers. "I believe you."

She looks up at me quickly, "You..you do?" She says, relief obvious in her voice. I nod my head, "I don't know how to make up for all this shit you just went through, with the whole Mona thing...but I promise you I'll make it up somehow." I say bringing one of my hands up to her cheek, lightly brushing my thumb over her cheek.

"Why are you forgiving me so easily?" She asks as a tear escapes from her eye. "I should be asking you the same thing." I respond, wiping the fallen tear away with my thumb. "But I guess we can say that we've both done some pretty fucked up stuff to one another now." I softly tell her.

"Only way we can go from here is up Alison. So why dwell on the negative stuff?" I state , staring deep into her eyes, in search of any doubt or malice, but there's nothing but love and adoration in them as she stares back at me. She nods at me in response.

"That's why I love you Em. You're big on happy endings." We both laugh lightly as the feeling of nostalgia consumes us. "You're so cute." I say to her, leaning my forehead against hers. "Hey Em?" She whispers after a few moments of silence. "Yes Ali?" I ask smiling stupidly at her.

She leans in, brushing her lips lightly over mine before fully taking my lips between hers. Grabbing my face with both of her hands while kissing me slow and tender, trying to show me just how much she feels for me in a kiss.

After several minutes of heated kissing, trying to make up for all the lost time, we pull away for a much needed breath. "What was that for?" I ask tilting my head at her.

She shrugs in response. "I just love you, Em." She says looking away from me, blushing furiously as a grin breaks out on her face. I pull her head back to mine, capturing her lips once more. Planning on showing her just how much I love her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey peeps :) so I wanted to try out a one shot! My first one ^_^ I've been working on my other story Save Me. So I just wanted to see how I'd be with a one shot. I had fun writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it :D<strong>

**love YA Emisonians! **

**PS: Let me know if you want me to write something? Like prompt ideas? And I'll see what I can do ^_^**


End file.
